


The snow

by Rainbowknight_2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very sad and kinda depressing thing I wrote years ago, when I was in a very dark place. Well, darker at least. Could be a bit upsetting for some, especially with it being 1st-person pov, hence the teen+ rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snow

A few white snowflakes gently fluttered down, as if they were lost in the world. If they were, they didn't care, gracefully dancing in the pale light of a winter sun. Tumbling, climbing, gliding, turning and swirling, until they rested with the others on the balcony.  
The clouds withdrew some more, revealing a soft blue sky, young and pure as if the world had only just been born. And even though the terrible warmth radiating from the heater made it hard for me to breathe, I felt an unknown sense of freedom and release.

I got up, put on my coat and went outside. The cold stung my face and woke me from the warm slumbering state I was in. I opened my eyes and saw the world like I had never seen it before.  
A thin layer of crystalline snow covered the world, like a scene from a dream. I walked about for a while until I reached a hill.

I walked toward the lone tree on its top, and stared at its white, frozen surface. Something inside me stirred and compelled me to climb it. The ice wasn't slippery, nor did it melt under my touch, as if it was helping me. Once I reached the top, I had a clear view of the world I had known all my life.  
Despite the recent events that had turned my already messed-up life into a bottomless whirlpool of darkness, despair and sorrow, where no light could ever shine again, I felt a peace and happiness that I would have never believed to exist.

When the sun finally begun its descent, it coloured the clouds a beautiful shade of pink. The few clouds that still dropped little silver pieces of hope onto the world below. I looked behind me and looked at my city, my home. No. That place wasn't my home anymore. Perhaps it had never been.  
I looked ahead and upward, and I saw my future.  
I climbed down and followed the snow, into the cold as star began to shine their gentle guiding light, one by one. They shined like they never had before. I would never forget how the starlight glimmered in the snow. The same snow they would find me in.

'What a shame.' They said. 'To die so young.' But I hadn't died. Not entirely at least. I still was. I still am.  
I am the soft snow that falls on those cold and clear winter times. I have become the soft, white glow that adorns the world and illuminates it. I am the shadow in the blizzard.

And as the Northern wind carried my gray, ashen body to another, more peaceful place, a place where all thing are made new, I was there. I comforted those that had loved me, and that I had loved. But I never looked back, I have never regretted going out on that faithful winter’s day.

Now I share the same hope I found in the white to all whose hearts are as open as their eyes. I show them the same light I had seen in the snow, so very long ago.  
And one day, I too must fade. One day, I will be with my body again, and be made new in that wonderful place. One day, somebody else will be chosen to spread the white in the world.

But that day is still so very far away from me. I still have so much left to see.  
And every once in a while, on the coldest night, I return. To see what I left behind, and how the people of this world continue to live.  
To never forget, what I once was.


End file.
